


C: She puts the color inside of my world

by dlodle0



Series: Soulmates A-Z [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mentions of Jake but he wasn't an ass, small character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: After losing Shannon, his world goes back to black and white until the moment he sees her._c...olors (aka the standard soulmate au where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate and see colors
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	C: She puts the color inside of my world

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am so excited to be collabing with viceversa on this new series! I hope you guys enjoy watching as our favorite couple finds each other in each and every lifetime

“Gibbs?” The sadness of Ellie’s voice cut through the news on the tv and he looked up from the boat in surprise. As nasty as the weather was and with nothing but cold cases to work on, he had sent his team home early. 

He had intended to get a decent amount of work done on the boat but one look at Bishop told him that the boat would have to wait. Ever since Jake had died, she had been coming over most nights just to sit with him, often falling asleep on the basement floor. But tonight he could tell she needed more.

“It raining, Bishop?” Even from a distance he could tell she was soaked, her normally light hair was dark and plastered to her forehead. 

She gave him a tiny smile, “Just a little.” 

He sighed, putting down his tools. “I’ll get ya a towel.” Bishop followed behind him as he made his way to the top floor. He handed her a towel to dry off and pointed towards the bathroom. “Be waiting for you downstairs.” 

By the time Ellie decided she was dry enough and made it back to the living room, Gibbs had already started cooking. “Gibbs-” She started but he shook his head, pointing to the coffee mug on the table. 

“Warm up first.” He told her not unkindly before going back to the steaks. She hesitantly took her first sip of the coffee, surprised to find it just the way she liked it. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, already feeling better than she had when she had arrived. 

He grunted in response before settling next to her as the food continued to cook. “All right, go ahead.” 

For a split second, Ellie thought about lying or changing her mind. She kept her eyes on her coffee, swirling it carefully as she spoke, “Do you think people can have more than one soulmate?”

Whatever he had been expecting it, it certainly hadn’t been that. “Bishop-”

“I know that’s a really personal question but I-” She let out a heavy breath and looked up as her eyes started to burn with tears. “I have to know.”

He wanted to be able to give her an answer, to tell her whatever pain she was feeling could and would be a distant memory one day but all he could do was shake his head. “I don’t know.”

A choked sob came from her as she bent forward over her coffee cup. He looked away, back at the fire while she calmed down. Tears still fell from her eyes but her voice was steady, “The worst part is that I know the colors are there. I just can’t see them since he died. I can’t see any of it but I remember it all.”

“I know. I know.” He opened his arm and Ellie leaned into him as he kissed the top of her head. “Me too.”

“Is that why you never change anything around here?” She asked quietly and he laughed slightly.

“Yeah. Something like that.” It was true, almost everything in the house Shannon had either bought or they had picked out together. He could remember what they looked like and so he had kept them. He let Ellie rest on him for a few minutes longer before tapping her shoulder so he could get up to check the steaks.

  
  


XXX

It had been nearly three months since that conversation and Gibbs had all but forgotten about it. His team was quietly working on tracking down their suspect for their current case. He had just stood to go check on Abby when Vance called his name from the top of the stairs, “Agent Gibbs, do you have a moment to come up to my office?”

His team lifted their heads in curiosity and he waved them down as he headed towards the stairs. He nodded hello to the director’s secretary before opening the door. As he did, the woman sitting opposite of Vance stood up as Vance started the introductions, “Agent Gibbs this is Agent Jacquline Sloane…"

He caught her name but not much else as the room exploded into color. He knew right away that she saw it too as her breath hitched and her hand that had been extended for a handshake fell.

“Holy cow, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” She whispered, her warm brown eyes welling up. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Is there something I should know about here?” Vance cut into the moment and Jack’s smile widened as she turned to her old friend. 

“Everyone always said he had piercing eyes but I never thought they'd look like that." 

Vance looked quickly between them. "Sounds like you two have some catching up to do. We can finish this meeting later."

"Do you drink coffee?" Gibbs asked and though he hadn't believed it possible, Jack's smile became even brighter still. 

"By the gallon." She answered and he held out his hand. 

"I know a place."

They both said goodbyes to Vance before heading back down the stairs. As they made their way towards the bullpen, Gibbs could feel his team looking at them. They stood huddled together in the middle of the bullpen, whispering quickly to each other. Tony wasn't as careful as the others and his voice carried just slightly too far so that Gibbs and Jack could hear him, "Damn, who's the hot blonde?"

  
  


"Grabbing our gear, Boss?" McGee called out, trying to make up for the comment. Gibbs smiled slightly to himself, 

"Nope. Taking the day." He slowed as they reached his team and he felt Jack do the same beside him. "And Bishop?"

The younger blonde's eyes snapped to his at the tone he used, "Yes?"

"That question you asked me a few months ago, the answer is yes." His hand found the small of Jack's back. "You can."

Gibbs caught Ellie's surprised look and then smile as he continued guiding Jack to the elevator. 

"What was all that?" She asked as the door glided shut behind them. 

"Later." He promised, brushing her hair from her face so he could truly get a good look at her. Then in one smooth motion, he pulled Jack into his arms and hit the stop button. "Later." 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And They Were Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312010) by [WannaBeBold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold)




End file.
